Time of My Life
by Alexa Twitch
Summary: I do not own House or any of the characters! This is the sequel to Like Father.
1. Chapter 1

**Time of My Life**

**Part 1**

"The show starts in an hour, ok? I'll see you two there." Noel said grabbing her leather jacket.

"We won't be late." House groaned for the third time.

"But you will if you don't hurry!" Allison said, shooing her out the door.

"I'll see you there!" Noel called climbing into Daniel's mustang.

It was the big night of the play and Noel was jittery as usual. Daniel tousled her hair from the driver's seat.

"You'll do great, as always."

"I know. I'm just worried that they'll be late."

"They won't be late!"

"So everyone tells me."

* * *

Noel peeked from behind the curtains at the audience. She was done up in her opening outfit; a loose red tunic, black leggings, and red flats. The outfit was complete with a leopard print jacket, Mimi's signature. She could see Chase sitting in the second row, next to a red head that she recognized from the cardiology department. Wilson and Cuddy were just coming in, followed by Foreman and his girlfriend Julia. They took the seats next to Chase. She spotted Daniel's sister, Jeannie, sitting a few rows back with her fiancé, her hands on her pregnant belly. Next to them were Daniel's parents, chatting amiably. But the two seats in the front row, center labeled "RESERVED!!!!" were empty and it was three minutes to show time.

"They'll be here." Kendra said.

"Yeah. I mean everyone else is here so why shouldn't they be?" Ross said as he struggled to pull his boots on. He promptly fell over.

"Smooth." Noel said giggling. Moving away from the curtains, she straightened up Ross' scarf and pulled Kendra offstage, preparing for the start up the play.

* * *

"Are we late?" Cameron asked, scooting into the seat in front of Wilson.

"Just made it." He said.

House peered down at the program, feeling a swell of pride when he looked at the cast list.

**Cast**

**Mark Cohen: Ross Jacobs**

**Roger Davis: Daniel O'Connell**

**Tom Collins: Jay Peters**

**Angel Dumott Schunard: Kenny Roberts**

**Benjamin Coffin III: Michael Peters**

**Mimi Marquez: Noel House**

**Maureen Johnson: Kendra Lewis**

**Joanne Jefferson: Lauren Williams**

And it went on and on…

When the curtains opened, House recognized Ross right away. His blonde hair was sticking up in every direction and he was buried in an oversized coat and red scarf. An old camera was seemingly glued to his face.

"December 24th, 1989, 9p.m., Eastern Standard Time. From here on in, I shoot without a script. See if anything comes of it… instead of my old shit."

He was totally into the character, becoming Mark instead of Ross.

The show had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

(Author's Note: I will be referring to the story characters as their respective characters in the play so you can have a better visual. Ex: Noel will be referred to as Mimi and Daniel as Roger)

A few fabulous songs later, House watched as the curtains opened on a nightclub scene. There was a small platform with chairs set up around it. Guys were seemingly whistling at the girls dancing on it. They were dressed in Daisy Duke shorts and bikini tops. There were ballet bars set up which the girls were using as props. "Mimi" came up the steps in a silky black robe.

"_What's the time?_

_Well it's gotta be close to midnight_

_My body's talken to me_

_It say's time for danger"_

She took off the robe, revealing a similar outfit. Black Daisy Dukes and a leopard print bikini top.

"_It says I wanna commit a crime_

_Wanna be the cause of a fight_

_I wanna put on a tight skirt_

_And flirt with a stranger"_

House felt Cameron lean over.

"It's only a play House." She whispered. He nodded and took her hand, trying to quell his aggravation. But he knew it wasn't really his daughter, it was the character.

Mimi darted off stage as the music went into an instrumental. The platform was hauled off a minute later as Mimi came back on singing; wearing a short, black skirt with two spans of aqua lace over it and a few ruffles under it, pushing it out a little. She was wearing a tight, black, long-sleeved, shirt that stopped at her navel but came down to the top of her skirt in the back. Cameron recognized the Victorian style aqua and black boot she had bought that day at the mall. Mimi jumped up on the table that had been moved in for the scene change to Mark and Roger's flat. Roger was sitting on a stool at the other end of the table.

"_Please take me_

_Out Tonight_

_Don't forsake me_

_Out Tonight_

_I'll let you make me_

_Out Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight!"_

She pounced on the table and kissed Roger. He broke away angrily, slamming his guitar on the table.

"_Who do you think you are?_

_Barging in, on me and my guitar_

_Little girl, hey_

_The door is that way _

_You better go; you know the fire is out anyway._

_Take your powder!_

_Take your candle!_

_Your sweet whisper I just can't handle._

_Well take your hair and the moonlight_

_Your brown eyes goodbye good night!!"_

He softened up, as if thinking.

"_I should tell you,_

_I should tell you,_

_I should tell you,_

_I should-"_

He became angry again when she placed a hand on his shoulder, shoving her away from him.

"_No! Another time, another place._

_Our temperature would climb_

_There'd be a long embrace_

_We'd do another dance_

_It'd be another play_

_Looking for romance?_

_Come back another day!_

_Another day!"_

He sat down on a couch and glared angrily on the floor. Mimi leaned over tentatively and sang softly.

"_The heart may freeze_

_Or it can burn_

_The pain will ease_

_If I can learn_

_There is no future_

_There is no past_

_I live each moment as_

_My last_

_There's only us, _

_There's only this, _

_Forget regret_

_Of life is yours to miss, _

_No other road, _

_No other way, _

_No day but today!!!!"_

Roger laughed sarcastically and got up in her face.

"_Excuse me if I'm off track, _

_But if you're so wise then tell me! _

_Why do you need smack?_

_Take your needle,_

_Take your fancy prayer,_

_And don't forget_

_Get the moonlight out of your hair!_

_Long ago you might have lit up my heart,_

_But the fires dead and never ever gonna start!_

_Another time, another place_

_The words would only rhyme_

_We'd be outer space_

_It'd be another song!_

_We'd sing another way!_

_You wanna prove me wrong?_

_Come back another day_

_Another day!"_

Mimi stormed off to the other side of the stage.

"_There's only yes, _

_Only tonight!_

_We must let go,_

_To know what's right,_

_No other road,_

_No other way_

_No day but today"_

Mark, Collins (a kid named Jay), and Angel (Kenny) came onstage and sang with Mimi.

"_I can't control"_

Roger sang after them as they held out the note.

"_Control your temper"_

"_My destiny"_

"_She doesn't see"_

"_I trust my soul"_

"_Who says that there's a soul?"_

"_My only goal is just to be!"_

"_JUST LET ME BE!"_

They all sang at the same time. (Author's note: Daniel's singing the bottom part.)

"_There's only now, there's only here"_

"_Who do you think you are?_

"_Give in to love, or live in fear,"_

"_Barging in on me and my guitar."_

"_No other path"_

"_Little girl, hey"_

"_No other way"_

"_The door is that way!"_

They went back to singing one after another, Mimi starting.

"_No day but today!!"_

Roger turned angrily.

"_The fires out anyway!"_

Mimi pleaded as she sang.

"_No day but today!"_

"_Take your powder_

_Take your candle"_

"_No day but today"_

"_Take your brown eyes, _

_Your pretty smile, _

_Your silhouette."_

"_No day but today."_

"_Another time,_

_Another place,_

_Another rhyme,_

_Another day!"_

Roger held out the note as the others sang the last line.

"_No day but today!"_

Mimi turned and buried her face in "Angel's" jacket as Roger turned on heel and walked off stage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

_**Later in the show:**_

"_Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes"_

Mark sang, lying on the table.

"_Here she lies _

_No one knew her worth_

_The late great daughter of _

_Mother Earth, _

_On these nights when we celebrate the birth"_

Everyone helped him up as Maureen stood up on the table and bent over, wiggling her bottom slightly.

"_In that little down of Bethlehem,_

_We raise our glass_

_You bet you're ass to!_

_La VIE…Boheme"_

Everyone gathered at the table started singing.

"_La vie Boheme!_

_La vie Boheme! _

_La vie Boheme!_

_La Vie __Boheme!"_

Maureen jumped down as Mark started singing again. Everyone continued their chant, walking around the table.

"_Today's of inspiration  
Playing hooky, making  
Something out of nothing  
The need to express  
To communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane, going mad  
To loving tension, no pension  
To more than one dimension,  
To starving for attention,  
Hating convention, _

_Hating pretension  
Not to mention of course,  
Hating dear old Mom and Dad_

_To riding your bike,  
Midday past the three-piece suits  
To fruits, to no absolute  
To Absolute, to choice  
To the Village Voice  
To any passing fad"_

PPTH's people watched the show, thinking about their younger days, when this was exactly how they felt. Starving to be great, doing crazy things. Some more than others.

Maureen wrapped her arms around Mark's legs and hummed loudly.

"_To being an us for once. Instead of a them!"_

"_LA VIE BOHEME!"_

Everyone cheered. Joanne grabbed Maureen and wrapped her in a hug, kissing her neck.

"Ahem!" Benny's associate said.

"Hey mister, she's my sister!" Maureen said, grabbing Joanne's butt as a waiter came by, taking orders.

"_So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad  
Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter  
and one pasta with meatless balls"_

"Ew!" Roger said, disgusted.

"It tastes the same!" Collins protested.

"If you close your eyes." Snickered Mimi.

"_And thirteen orders of fries!_

_Is that it here?"_

"_WINE AND BEER!"_

Mimi and Angel jumped up on the table.

"_To hand crafted beers  
Made in local breweries  
To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
To leather, to dildoes, to curry vindaloo  
To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou"_

Everyone sang together.

"_Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion  
Creation, vacation."_

Maureen did a split on the table, making Mark laugh and sing.

"_Mucho masturbation"_

Everyone started to sing again.

"_Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new_

_To Sontag!_

_To Sondheim!_

_To anything taboo!"_

Roger and Collins walked down the table tango-ing and singing.

"_Ginsberg, Dylan Cunningham and Cage,"_

Collins pointed to Roger.

"_Lenny Bruce!"_

Roger pointed back.

"_Langston Huges!"_

Maureen jumped up.

"_To the stage!"_

Everyone joined in again.

"_To Uta._

_To Buddha._

_Pablo Neruda, to…"_

Mark and Mimi took over.

"_Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow…_

_To blow off Auntie Em!"_

Everyone flipped off Benny and his group, making the audience laugh.

"_La vie Boheme!!!"_

Maureen kissed Joanne square on the lips.

"Sister?" the man asked appalled.

"We're close…" she said coyly.

The group moved to reveal Angel and Collins making out.

"Brothers!" they said turning. Everyone joined in again.

"_Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,  
Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,  
Pee Wee Herman  
German wine, turpetine, Gertrude Stein  
Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kurosawa  
Carmina Burana_

_To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy  
Vaclav Havel, The Sex Pistols, ABC  
To no shame, never playing the Fame Game."_

Everyone pretended to take a hit off a blunt and sang loudly:

"_To marijuana!"_

The cast began dancing as if out of a Dirty Dancing movie while singing.

"_To sodomy, it's between God and me  
To S & M"_

"WAITER, WAITER!" Benny shouted.

"_La Vie Boheme!"_

"In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon will commence immediately following dinner ..." Collins said. "Maureen Johnson, following her spectacular one night engagement at the Eleventh Street Lot will perform Native American Tribal Chants, backwards, through her vocorder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello…which she ain't never studied!"

Roger took over, gently shoving him off, so her would jump off the table

"And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on the high holy days."

Mark jumped off the table and flat out push Roger over.

"And Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being stirred!" he said as Mimi danced on the table. "And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet evocative song." Roger played a few cords. "Um… that doesn't remind us of Musetta's Waltz."

Collins took over again.

"Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashion's from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub."

Angel jumped up as Collins dragged a chalk board on from offstage and wrote on it.

"And Collin's will recount his exploits as anarchist including his successful reprogramming of the MIT retro-reality equipment to self destruct as it broadcasts the words-"

"ACTUAL REALITY! ACT UP! FIGHT AIDS!" Everyone shouted the words on the chalkboard, striking dramatic poses. Collins kicked it offstage and the cast pretended to be talking while focus turned to Roger and Mimi.

"_Excuse me_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_I get invited then ignored_

_All night long!"_

Roger turned to face her, obviously irritated.

"_I been tryin_

_I'm not lyin_

_No one's perfect_

_I've got baggage!"_

"_Life's too short babe_

_Time is flyin_

_I'm lookin for baggage_

_That goes with mine"_

Roger sighed and took her shoulders.

"_I should tell you"_

Mimi interrupted.

"_I've got baggage too!"_

"_I should tell you-Baggage-"_

"_Baggage-"_

"WINE AND BEER!" the cast shouted.

They both reached for a container in their pockets.

"AZT break." Mimi said. Roger look admonished.

"_You?"_

Mimi nodded solemnly.

"_Me. You?"_

"_Mimi…"_

Roger led Mimi away, holding her hands. He leaned in and sang softly.

"_I should tell you I'm disaster; I forget how to begin it."_

Mimi smiled and sang:

"_Let's just make this part go faster…I have yet to be in it."_

"_I should tell you…"_

"_I should tell you…"_

"_I should tell you…"_

"_I should tell you…"_

Mimi blushed and sang secretively.

"_I should tell I blew the candle out…just to get back in…"_

"_I'd forgotten how to smile…until your candle burned my skin."_

"_I should tell you…"_

"_I should tell you…"_

"_I should tell you…"_

Together:

"_I should tell!"_

"_Well here we go_

_Now we-"_

Roger blushed.

"_Oh no._

_I know this something is…_

_Here goes"_

"_Here goes"_

"_Guess so it's starting to…_

_Who knows?"_

"_Who knows?"_

Together:

"_Who knows where?_

_Who goes there?_

_Who knows?_

_Here goes…_

_Trusting desire, _

_Starting to learn_

_Walking through fire _

_Without a burn_

_Clinging a shoulder_

_A leap begins_

_Stinging and Older, _

_Asleep on pins._

_So here we go_

_Now we-"_

Roger pulled back a little.

"_Oh no"_

Mimi put a hand on his shoulder.

"_I know"_

"_Oh no…"_

Together:

"_Who knows where?_

_Who goes there?_

_Here goes_

_Here goes_

_Here goes_

_Here goes_

_Here goes"_

They walked back over to the group and, in one swift movement; Roger caught Mimi up and kissed her, making the group whoop encouragement. Mimi broke away and jumped up on the table.

Everyone shouted:

"_To Dance!"_

Mimi took over:

"_No way to make a living_

_Masochism,_

_Pain,_

_Perfection,_

_Muscle spasms,_

_Chiropractors,_

_Short careers,_

_Eating disorders!"_

"_Film!"_

Mark stood on the table as Mimi jumped down.

"_Adventure, _

_Tedium. _

_No family, _

_boring locations, _

_Dark rooms,_

_perfect faces,_

_egos, _

_money, _

_Hollywood and sleaze!"_

"_Music!"_

Angel:

"_Food of love, _

_emotion,_

_mathematics, _

_isolation,_

_rhythm, _

_power, _

_feeling, _

_harmony, _

_and heavy competition!"_

"_Anarchy!"_

Collin's and Maureen pretended to box on the table as they sang:

"_Revolution, _

_justice,_

_screaming for solutions, _

_Forcing changes, _

_risk and danger,  
Making noise and making pleas!"_

Everyone joined in:

"_To faggots, _

_lezzies, _

_dykes, _

_cross dressers too-"_

Random people shouted:

"_To me!"_

"_To me!"_

"_To me!"_

"_To me!"_

Everyone:

"_To you _

_and you_

_and you, _

_you _

_and you, _

_To people living with,_

_living with, _

_living with  
Not dying from disease!_

_Let he among us without sin_

_Be the first to condemn_

_La vie Boheme_

_La vie Boheme_

_La vie Boheme_

_La vie Boheme"_

Mark began to sing, weaving in and out of the main cast, who were dancing on the table and continuing the chant.

"_Anyone out of the mainstream?_

_Is anyone in the mainstream?_

_Anyone alive_

_With a sex drive_

_Tear down the wall_

_Aren't we all?"_

"The opposite of war isn't peace!" he shouted.

"What is?" came the reply from everyone.

"It's creation!"

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

"_La Vie Boheme…"_

As they held the note, the main cast did random things as the others danced around the table.

Mimi jumped into Roger's arms, wrapping her legs around him.

Collins kissed Angel.

Joanne spun Maureen around and dipped her.

Mark tossed his camera in the air and caught it.

"_VIVA LA VIE BOHEME!"_

The whipped around to face the audience, holding their fists in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"_No Day But Today!"_

The curtain closed.

It reopened moments later showing the cast for their final bow. The audience roared it's applause. House stood up, starting a standing ovation. Noel beamed from her place and did a curtsy.

The curtains closed again and Noel ran offstage, ignoring her fellow cast mates, and ran out into the leaving audience.

"DAD! ALLISON!" she called, spotting them.

"Hey Noel! The play was awesome." Allison said, hugging her.

"Great job, Kid." Foreman said, coming over.

"Amazing!" Cuddy agreed.

Noel beamed at everyone, leaning her head on House's arm. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad?"

"Here it comes." He said to the group, not looking at Noel.

"Can I go to a party?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Think about it." She spread her hands in front of her as if mapping out a landscape. "I'll be out of the house most of night."

House felt Allison squeeze his hand a little as he pondered this.

"Well…"

"Thanks Dad!" she said, hugging him.

"I didn't say yes!" he protested.

"See? You said it again!" she took off in the opposite direction.

"Never have kids." House said to Wilson.

"Why? You seem to be having fun."

House glared at him, making the others laugh.

"I've got to get going." Cuddy said, laughing. "I'll see you a work tomorrow. Bright and early." The last part she added forcefully to House.

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered as she left, followed by Wilson. Cameron waved goodbye to Chase and Foreman and led House out to the car.

"It's a good thing you let Noel go. I was thinking we get some ice cream and chocolate syrup."

"Not another chick flick night!"

"I rented the Ocean's movies."

"You know, I think I'll keep you." He said, smiling.

* * *

Noel jumped out of Daniel's mustang and headed for the door. Kenny, who played Angel, was having a small cast party at his house. He opened the door and smiled real big, like he always does.

"Hey Noel. C'mon in. Everyone's in the living room."

Noel walked into the room and nearly dropped her purse in surprise.

"Hi Noel." A familiar voice said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

"Brett! It's great to see you!"

"Same here." he said striding over and planting a kiss firmly on each cheek.

"Noel... who's this?" Daniel asked, putting an arm around her.

"Daniel this is Brett. Brett this is Daniel, my boyfriend. Brett... I didn't know you were out of Jade Springs." she said excitedly.

"I got out a month ago."

"Jade Springs? Isn't that a mental institution?" Kendra asked, looking at Kenny.

"Yeah." Kenny said lightly, as if it were normal.

"How are the scars?" Noel asked.

Brett turned and lifted his shirt so she could see the scar tissue that covered most of his back.

"You see, I met Noel while she was in the hospital for her side-" he began pulling his shirt back down.

"-then Brett got put into Jade Springs for his pain med addiction." Noel finished.

"But now I'm absolutely a-ok."

"I think that's great." Lauren piped up.

"Tell me everything." Noel said, moving out from under Daniel's arm and leading Brett to the couch.

Daniel hung back, anger bubbling inside him. But he knew he couldn't say anything, lest he lose Noel again.

* * *

The following morning, Cameron turned off the alarm and grabbed a shirt off the floor, groaning slightly when she realized it was House's.

"House, let me go." she said, trying to detatch his arm from her waist.

"Too early." House mumbled into the pillow. "Need more sleep."

"Then get more sleep. I have to got back to my place and pack. Disney in a week, remember?" she said, attempting to find her clothes that had been strewn about the room.

"This wouldn't be a problem if you kept more stuff here."

"So I would, what? Drive back and forth between your place and mine grabbing clothes? I mean... how much stuff should I leave here?"

"All of it."

Cameron turned slowly to face him, her skirt in one hand.

"What?"

"I said all of it."

"You mean you want me to... move in with you?"

"I figure it would save on gas money-" House was cut off by a very extatic Allison Cameron jumping on him.

* * *

"You're moving in?!" Noel said happily as Cameron helped her move the desk to one side of the office.

"Yep. And- man this thing is heavy!"

"What does he keep in here?!" Noel exclaimed. She opened one of the drawers to find...

Rocks.

Well not just rocks because that would be weird.

There were also other odds and ends.

"Look! A jar of dirt!" Noel said, pulling it from the drawer. "Egypt." Noel read.

"I found a photo album." Cameron said, holding up the book. They sat on the floor and flipped through it. A young Gregory House peered up at them from the pages. Different countries, different base camps. There were some candid photos of him, too. One of him sleeping in an old, frayed hammock. Another of him studying an oddly shaped stick with great interest. Upon closer inspection of the picture, it turned out to be a snake. Noel picked up another book and started flipping through that one as well. A picture few pictures of House, Wilson, and some other guys filled the first few pages. Then a newspaper clipping.

"Art Studio Opens." Noel read. "Diana Williams, new to the Princeton area, at the opening of her studio, Blank Canvas."" Noel looked at the picture of her mother smiling into the camera, striking an overdramatic pose.

"Is that your mom?" Cameron asked.

"I bet he hasn't looked at these in years." she said.

"Look at this one." Cameron pointed to a picture.

House in a tree, tying a rope to a sturdy branch, a ladder nearby.

Candids of her mother tending roses.

Her mother on a swing.

Noel slowly began to realize that they were in the garden.

She closed the book and hastily put it away.

"I think we should get back to work." she said. Cameron just nodded and went back into the hallway to get on of Noel's boxes.

'Maybe it's just too soon for her to be looking at those pictures. It's only been a month.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

"Pink?" Noel said.

"I know it's kinda… frilly but-"

"Mrs. Green! It's like a giant cupcake!" Noel said, looking at the dress. (Author's Note: To see a picture, go to my homepage. PS: Check out the contest there too.)

"It's not that bad! And besides, you know the Actor's Ball is important to me and the rest of the company and I want everyone to be presentable."

"And I can't be presentable without looking like a big pink pastry?"

"The theme is Brother's Grimm Noir. Everyone will be wearing things like this."

"Not like this."

"Wear it." She said, hanging it back on the dressing room wall.

"Brett, I give up. I'm doomed to look like a desert."

"Oh come now, it's not that bad."

Noel glared at him.

"You're one to talk; you're dressed as Prince Charming."

"C'mon, let's pick up some Burger King and maybe… a movie? Hmm?" He offered, putting an arm around her.

"Must Love Dogs?"

"Sure." He said laughing.

* * *

Daniel watched as Noel waved goodbye to him and walked out the door under the arm of Brett.

"What is it about that guy?" he asked Ross.

"I dunno. You ok with her hanging out with him?"

"Yeah." He said, shrugging off Ross' comment. But he knew it was a lie.

* * *

"Hey Noel."

"Hey Allie."

"Who's this?" she asked, as Brett came through the door with Burger King in one hand and movies in the other.

"Oh! Allie, this is my friend Brett. Brett, this is my dad's girlfriend, Allie."

"It's nice to meet you." Cameron said.

"C'mon, let's start the movie!" Noel said. "Let me just change into my pajamas."

"Ok. I'll just put the DVD in."

* * *

About an hour later, Noel was snuggled up on the couch next to Brett, who was absently playing with a strand of her hair.

House lay on his bed playing PSP while Cameron read a book, but she kept stealing glances at the door.

"Why are you so worked up?" House asked.

"Doesn't it bother you that she's so cozy with a guy when she's dating Daniel?"

House's shoulders shook with a little laughter.

"Man… you're gay-dar sucks."

"What?"

"He's gay."

"No… really?"

"Duh."

Cameron stared at him for a moment.

"She told you, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

Cameron hit him with a pillow.

"Hey! Don't hit the cripple!"

"Loser!"

"Oh you're so gonna pay for that!" he said grabbing his own pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Noel woke to the smell of bacon and the feeling of something stuck to her forehead. Reaching up, she found a Post-It.

_Noel,_

_Had a breakfast date. I think this one's a keeper._

_Wish me luck!_

_Brett_

Noel smiled and made her way into the kitchen where Cameron and House stood cooking breakfast. He had his arms around her as she stirred pancake batter. For some reason, Noel felt as though she didn't belong; like she wasn't part of this picture. She leaned against the doorway for a moment looking at them before continuing into the kitchen and sitting down.

"Morning Dad, morning Allie." she said.

"Morning."

"How many pancakes do you want?" Cameron asked.

"Two please. Ugh. I've got to go down to the theater and help with the ball arrangements, then I'm meeting everyone for lunch, and- oh my lanta! I've got too much to do!"

"Calm down. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack." House said, putting a plate infront of her.

"Yeah, maybe you should take a day off. I mean, we're going to Disney in a few days."

"I know. Add more pressure, why don't you." Noel grumbled.

"I just mean you need to take everything in stride and look foreward to all the rest you'll get in Disney." she said laughing.

"No offence, but I have a feeling I won't be getting much rest."

* * *

"House, we have a patient." Foreman said, coming into his office. 

"No I don't. I made sure that I didn't before I came in here to do nothing. Not that it would matter."

"19 year old male expiriencing high fever and pain in his joints."

"Right... this is interesting... why?"

"Just come look at him."

House stood and made his way into the patient's room. The boy sat cross-legged on his bed, a spread of tarot cards in front of him.

"Hello." he said, not looking up. "I'm assuming you wanna see my marks." he said.

"What marks?"

"These." he replied, lifting his longsleeved shirt up and over his head. Starting at the backs of his hands and continuing up to his shoulders were little raised bumps in a strange arciform pattern. "They're all over my legs too, same form."

"Well that's interesting."

* * *

"Hey babe." Noel said, planting a kiss on Daniel's cheek as she sat down at the table for lunch. 

"Hey." he said. Noel caught, but didn't quite understand the strained tone in his voice. Like he was forcing cheeriness.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just boring conversation."

"It's not boring!" Kendra protested. "We were talking about our outfits for the ball. I picked out the coolest outfit!"

"I look like Jareth from the Labyrinth." Daniel said.

"I'm a hunter." Ross said.

"Did you get a sword?"

"Nope! A bow and arrow."

"Sweet." Kendra laughed.

All through lunch, Noel noticed that Daniel was acting really odd. She had to figure out what was going on...


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

"He's a _what_?" Chase asked.

"A psychic." House replied, tapping the table with his marker.

"This certainly is interesting." Foreman said.

"Definitely." Cameron agreed.

"Cameron, I need you to run a tox screen for any and all forms of drugs. It's probably a reaction to some sort of hallucinogen. Foreman and Chase, take down a history. I'll be in the clinic." House said, limping out of the room.

"Did he just say the word _I _and _clinic_ in the same sentence or am I losing it?" Chase asked.

"He made a deal with Cuddy so he could get the vacation time for Disney." Cameron said as she headed for the door.

"This is just getting too weird…" Chase muttered.

* * *

Noel headed down the hall of PPTH, heading for the Diagnostics Department. She opened the door for her father's office… no House. Not in the conference room or the coma patient's room either.

"Hmm… look in the last place he would be… the clinic!" she said triumphantly.

Sure enough, after asking a nurse, she opened the door to Exam Room 3 where House sat, checking some kid's temperature.

"Hey Dad." She said awkwardly as the child's mother eyed her.

"One second…" he said, looking at the thermometer. He took out a prescription pad and scribbled something on it, handing it over to the mother.

"Orange juice and sleep?"

"It's the flu, just as I had originally said but you refused to listen."

"Thank you Doctor." The woman grumbled, leading her kid outside.

"Hey kid, you've got something behind your ear." Noel said, crouching in front of him.

"What?" he asked, eyes wide.

Noel reached behind his ear and pulled out a Jolly Rancher.

"Thanks!" the kid said, grinning.

"Hmpf, you'll get cavities." His mother said, pulling him towards the door.

"Jerk." She muttered under her breath.

"Mm-hmm." House agreed. "So what's up?"

"Other than the sky? Um… I dunno. I'm hungry, feed me?" she flashed a smile.

"Sorry. I don't have time today. New patient. A psychic with oddly formed blisters."

"Any ideas?"

"Not yet."

"Need help?"

"I'm sure there's a rule against this somewhere… You wanna meet him?"

"Definitely."

* * *

"Hello, I'm Niall." He held out his hand to Noel, who shook it and flashed a big smile.

"I'm Noel. It's nice to meet you." She looked over his hands and arms. "When did these show up?"

"Day before yesterday." He replied. "I remember because it was the day after I performed a reading for my brother."

"I thought you said she was your only sibling." House interrupted, jerking his thumb to a young woman sleeping in the corner. Her long black hair fell over the arm of the chair, contrasting amazingly with her pale skin.

"He's not really my brother, that's just what we call ourselves. It helps us to remember that fate brought us and the others together as a family and that we shouldn't forget that."

"Right…"

"Where do you live?" Noel asked confused.

"I actually live in an old boarding house in Pennsylvania. Teirza brought me here because she thought it was good for me."

"How many people live with you?" Noel asked, becoming increasingly interested.

"Oh there are 20 of us." He said, brushing her comment aside.

"20? Wow. I can barely stand living with him!" she nodding towards House.

"Ha. Ha." House said sarcastically.

Niall chuckled and suddenly stopped and grabbed his head.

"What is it?"

"I just got really dizzy and… is it hot in here?"

"He's sweating." Noel said, reaching up and feeling his forehead. "Dad, he's burning up. Suddenly Teirza sat bolt upright in the chair.

"What's going on? What did you do to him?"

"He just broke out into fever." Noel said, trying to placate her. "Dad, I think it's time to go."

**

* * *

**

**Sudden Fever**

House stared at the whiteboard, not sure what was going on.

"If he's clean for drugs… what else could it be?"

"It could be leukemia." Cameron said.

"Or urticaria." Chase pointed out.

"It's not urticaria." Foreman said. "You can't base that off of two symptoms."

"So basically all we have is… nothing." Noel said from the corner.

"Noel… has a point." House said. "We do have nothing. Or maybe we have something and it just looks like nothing."

"Huh?" Chase asked.

"I think he means that something that doesn't look like a symptom is one." Noel piped up. "I wanted to talk to him more anyways; I could go see if I notice anything."

"That's a good idea." House said. "I've got work to do."

"Got it, boss." Noel said, giving a mock salute and heading off towards Niall's room.

"Isn't there a rule against that?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, there might be." House replied heading towards the clinic.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Noel was having her hair braided by Teirza as she talked to Niall.

"So you've been on your own since you were 16?" she asked.

"Yeah. Our aunt brought us to the boarding house when she found out she was dying. Teirza and I were devastated but what else could we do? She had written in her will that Morgana, who was 20 at the time, was our new legal guardian."

"20? And she raised you two?"

"Oh it wasn't just us." Teirza said, tying off the braid and coming around to sit on Niall's bed. "There were five other kids at the time, one Morgana's age, and two older than her. Oh the children come and go as they find homes. Some get married and others go off to get a better education. Morgana, Vada, Sasha, and Keenan are our teachers; Keenan and Vada being the eldest."

"It sounds wonderful."

"Life isn't as perfect as it sounds." Niall said, a hint of sorrow trickling into his voice. "We're always pressed for money. I mean, we try to sell things in a small shop Vada owns and people do occasionally trek up the mountain to see us but with all the people living there… things get hard sometimes."

"I can imagine." Noel said. "So… if you don't mind me asking, how many people that live at this house are… um, I mean, are the others-"

"Psychic?" Teirza asked. "Only two others, but the others there seem to have their own gifts."

"Gifts?"

"For instance, I have a knack for making potions to heal ailments."

"Sound a little like you're a doctor." Noel said laughing.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." She agreed.

"And Noel," Niall said leaning closer. "I get this feeling you have a gift too, something you've never shared with anyone. You should consider coming to the boarding house for a while."

"Oh I don't have a gift."

"I can see it inside you, bubbling just under the surface. It's time you opened up and let that gift shine." He sat back and reached for his cup of water. But when he grabbed it his hand twitched and it clattered to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked.

"Oh nothing." He said. "It just hurts when I try to hold onto something. It's been like that for a while."

Noel gave a small smile and swept her braid back, feeling that she found exactly what she had came for.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

"So he has arthritis? What does this tell us?"

"Erythema multiforme." Foreman suggested.

"Possible… but not what I'm looking for…" House said.

"Then what are you looking for?"

"I don't know." He said. "Go do an LP."

The crew dispersed and House looked over at his daughter in the corner. He could tell something was weighing heavily on her mind and not just the Actor's Ball tomorrow or the Disney trip in a few days.

"What?" Noel asked looking up.

"You're thinking about something."

"People are allowed to do that you know." She replied.

"Oh you're moody too. Let's see… is it guy troubles? Because I can go get Allison."

"No it's not, I've got those covered."

"Something Kendra said? Or someone else?"

"It's nothing." Her cell phone rang loudly. "I've gotta go." She said, giving him a peck on the cheek and running out the door.

"Be home for-" he was cut off by the door. "Dinner."

* * *

"Hey Daniel. What's up?" she said, coming up to the park bench.

"Do you wanna break up?" he asked, standing up.

"What?!" she asked.

"Exactly what I asked."

"Of course not! Why you would even ask that?"

"I dunno, because you've been hanging out with other guys? Inviting them over to your place? What am I supposed to think?" Daniel said, angry now.

"What guys?"

"Brett."

"Brett? Daniel, I-"

"Well I'm sorry but just because your ex- rehab buddy-"

"He's gay." She said.

"-comes into town and wants to cozy up… what?"

"He's gay. Brett's gay."

"So you're not-"

"Nope. I'm not leaving you."

"Well that's… nice." He flopped down onto the bench. "This is getting crazy."

"What is?"

"Us. All these misunderstandings. It's getting old."

"I guess." She said sitting next to him.

"I don't want to lose you, Noel." He said.

"And I don't wanna lose you. But Daniel, being with you is messing us up."

"So what are you saying?" he asked. "You wanna take some time off?"

"Yeah… I think I do."

The two sat in silence for a moment before Noel leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"So I'll see you around?"

"Mm-hmm." Daniel said. He watched her hail a taxi and leave.

_She just left me…_

He flipped open his cell and dialed, only waiting a few seconds before the ringing stopped.

"Hey Ross. Your parent's aren't home right?"

"No man, why?"

"Still got that margarita mix?"

* * *

"I'm home!" Noel called, throwing her jacket over the couch. Not getting a response, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed her dad's scotch, taking a swig. She popped two Vicodin and took another drink.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked, eyeing the bottle in her hand.

"Um… I was thirsty?" she ventured. Cameron let out a sigh and took the bottle from her hand. Opening the fridge, she pulled out a bottle of wine.

'Better to have her drinking the good stuff…'

"I need two tall glasses and the blender." She said, pulling some strawberry sherbet out of the freezer. Noel grabbed down the glasses and pulled the blender out from the cabinet. "How often do you drink?"

"I've had some wine with Kendra before when her parent weren't home. Other than that… never."

Cameron nodded and poured the drinks. How could a little girl be so grown up? She barely knew this girl but she could tell she wasn't to be treated like a child. Aged before her years, Noel was as smart as most doctors in the hospital and was well on her way to being anything she wanted.

"Wanna go see what's on TV?" Noel asked.

"Sure."

* * *

House came through the front door to see Noel asleep on the couch and Cameron picking up some empty wine glasses.

"You gave her wine?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Better than the scotch she _tried_ to get into."

"True." House grabbed the wine bottle and carried it into the kitchen. He stood behind her, one hand resting on her hip. She gently leaned back into him.

"What was her mother like?" she asked.

House was slightly floored by the question; he had never expected her to ask that.

"Diana was pretty, no one could deny _that_. She was passionate, strong willed. Noel's so much like her. I look at her sometimes and I know she's her mother's child."

"Did you love her?" she asked, not looking up at him.

"I did, very much." He said. "But I don't regret leaving her."

"Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't be with you."

Cameron turned and faced him, still leaning back against the counter. This was it, the moment he had been afraid of.

"Do you love me?" she asked. He brushed her bangs out of the way and looked her square in the eye.

"I do, very much."


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

"I think I want to go to the boarding house." Noel said as she came into Niall's room.

"Noel maybe you should think about this."

"No Teirza, it's her decision."

"Quiet Niall."

"Teirza." The young man said sternly. "You forget that, although I am ill, I am still older than you. Noel, please, sit."

Noel sat on the edge of his bed and allowed him to take her hands.

"I see fire inside you Noel, fire that needs to burn. But if you don't truly want this with all your heart, then all the training you'll get will be for nothing. You have a family that loves you. Teirza and I didn't have that blessing." Niall reached out and tilted her chin up so she was looking him in the eye. "Noel, as soon as I met you I knew you were destined for great things. But I feel those things can't be reached if you leave here. Your father, his team, they all care about you. Stay here, keep in touch with us, and maybe in a few years, you'll be ready."

"Alright."

"Now Teirza, why don't you and Noel go down to the cafeteria and get some ice cream?"

"I could use some…" Noel admitted.

"Me too."

"What's that on your eye?" Noel asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure." He said, instinctively rubbing his eye.

"Stop." Noel chided, grabbing his wrist. "I'll get someone up here to look at it. Just don't touch it… I'm gonna go wash my hands…"

* * *

"What's the verdict?" Noel asked as Chase walked into the conference room.

"Hey. I'm supposed to say the cool and sometimes ironic line." House whined.

"He has pink eye." Chase said, ignoring him.

"Quick." House said. "What do a candy store, Miss America, and a bee hive have in common?"

"Um… nothing?" Cameron said.

"Wax?" Chase ventured.

"Wax?" Noel laughed.

"Well I don't know."

"Sweet. They're all sweet." Foreman said suddenly.

"He has Sweet's syndrome, my ducklings." House stated. "Go forth and start treatment."

"Daddy Dearest?" Noel asked, as the team walked out.

"Yes O Bothersome One?"

"The Actor's Ball is tomorrow and I was wondering…"

"Yes…"

"Can I have some money?"

"For what?"

"A bunch of us are splitting a limo."

"You cost too much, kid." Noel smiled up at him as he reached over and ruffled her hair.

"So you've said."

* * *

Noel finally found who she was looking for. She put on her sweetest face and tried to pull off the innocent, I-have-no-ulterior-motives look.

"Hi-ya Chase." She said pulling up a stool.

"Hi Noel." He said. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see one of my bestest buddies."

The Australian wonder finally looked up at her, a look of suspicion on his face.

"What do you want, Noel?"

"Chase. You're like an uncle to me, why would I-" His look didn't fade. "-Ok here's the thing. I need your help."

"I knew it. Sometimes you can be just as manipulative as your father."

"Please? I need your help." Noel pleaded.

"The last thing I need is another House on my case."

"I'm not on your case." She hugged him. "Please Chasey."

"I told you not to call me Chasey." She just gave him a puppy dog pout. "Fine. I'll help you."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she said excitedly, turning to leave.

"Wait. What exactly did I say yes to?"

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this. Why couldn't you have asked Foreman or one of your friends?"

"Because my friends are busy and Foreman has a date. Take a left up here."

"But why me?"

"Oh come ON." She groaned. "It's not like you've never done this before."

"Well, yeah but you're my boss' daughter."

"Stop being a baby." Noel said. "Turn here. Second on the right."

They pulled up at their destination and Chase reluctantly unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Ready?" Noel asked.

"I guess so." Noel opened the door and started up the walkway, followed by a hesitant Chase. Noel knocked on the front door and it was soon answered by a pretty woman with a large stain down the front of her dress.

"Hey Noel. You must be Mr. Chase. Come on in."

"MOM! ENDORA NEEDS TO BE CHANGED!"

"OK!" she called exasperated.

"Phoenix. Why don't you just change and I'll get Endora."

"Thank you. My boss'll kill me if I'm late."

Noel took off upstairs and Chase stood awkwardly in the living room. Phoenix smiled at him and held out her hand.

"I'm Phoenix Jameson."

"Robert Chase."

"Thank you so much for coming to help out Robert. With these new hours at the lounge, things have been crazy around here."

"I expect it would be with three kids running around."

Phoenix smiled and ran upstairs, returning moments later in shimmering cocktail dress that wrapped tight around her top and flared out in a 60's style. This did not go unnoticed by Chase but this was normal because he's a guy.

"MOMMY! AIDEN TOOK MY WAND!"

"I DID NOT!"

A six-year-old in an oversized My Chemical Romance t-shirt and a princess crown came tearing down the stairs followed shortly by a boy of eight with a Spiderman towel pinned around his shoulders.

"Moooooooooom, I didn't take her wand."

"Yes he did!"

"Aiden, go upstairs and get your sister's wand. Kylie please put that wand away and get ready for bed." She turned back to Chase and sighed. "Noel knows everything about bedtimes and they've already been fed."

"And Endora's almost ready to go to bed." Noel stated, coming down the stairs. The little two-year-old gave a loud yawn and waved at her mother.

"Bye-Bye Mommy."

"Bye-Bye. I'll be back at 12:30. Ok see ya." Phoenix grabbed her keys off the hook and, with one last glance in the mirror, left.

"Ok, she's gone. You can pop your eyes back in your head."

"What?"

"Yeah I saw that look. Can you go take her while I go check on Aiden and Kylie?"

"Wait I-" Chase tried to protest but Noel handed her over anyways.

"We'll talk about this later."

* * *

Around two hours later, Chase and Noel sat on the couch with glasses of soda watching a rerun of NCIS.

"I bet I can read your mind."

"Oh really? Try."

"You're wondering why a woman of 27 has three kids and there's no father." Noel said taking a long sip of her soda. Chase looked mildly surprised.

"How did you-"

"Adoption. Phoenix adopted Aiden when she was 19, Kylie when she was 21, and Endora when she was 25. She's a great person with a big heart. I admire her."

"You meet the most interesting people."

"That comes from growing up in an art gallery."

"So…"

"Chase, do you like 80's music?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like Spiderman and Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"Yeah."

"Well then you just might stand a chance with her. She's young lounge singer with three kids and you're a young doctor with great hair. You'll make a great couple."

"You're a good kid, Noel." Chase said finishing off his soda. "Don't turn into your father."

"Trust me. That's the last thing the world needs." Noel laughed.

* * *

Chase was the only one awake when Phoenix came through the door.

"Hey." She said. "Noel sleeping?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, the kids fell asleep first."

"I can't thank you enough, Robert."

"It's nothing."

"With these crazy hours and them being so young…"

"It's not a problem. Here-" Chase walked over to the phone where a pad of paper and a pen lay. "-is my number. Call me if you need some help."

"That's really not necessary."

"I insist."

"And as a final thank you, I _insist_ you let me buy you a drink."

"Sure. How about at The White Lion on Thursday?"

"Nine o' clock."

"I'll be there."

"Cool." She said smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

Cameron and House lounged on the sofa not watching a movie. Noel was out at Kendra's and the two of them were just enjoying some alone time.

Unfortunately for House, something ALWAYS interrupts a good evening.

_RING…_

"Ignore it." House said.

"Right."

_RING…_

"Ignore it." House said, sterner this time.

"But-"

"No." He replied, pulling her face back down to his.

_RING…_

Cameron caved and grabbed the phone, moving back to her side of the couch.

"Hello?" she said. "Hey Wilson."

"This had better be good." House muttered, glaring at the phone in her hand.

"Cameron. I need your help." Wilson's voice said over the phone. "I've got a date with Lisa."

"Lisa as in… Lisa _Cuddy_?"

"Yes."

"What about Cuddy?" House asked, now interested.

"Shut up Greg. Wilson if you have a date with her, it obviously means she likes you."

"Jimmy's got a date with Cuddy?"

"Shut up Greg."

"But the last time I thought we went on a date, it wasn't a date."

"But what did she say?"

"Yes what did she say?" House asked.

"She asked me to the movies with her."

"Well that seems promising."

"What does?"

"Shut up Greg. A trip to a play or dinner could be between colleagues. This seems like a _date_."

"Ok. Thanks Cam. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Ah-ah. I'm taking the day off tomorrow. It'll be the last day to pack before Disney."

"Well then I'll see you soon. Bye Cameron."

"Bye Wilson."

"Teach you to tell me to shut up." House said, grabbing her wrist.

"Whatcha gonna do cripple?" she shot.

"Oh I'll show you." He said pulling her back into his lap.

* * *

Noel readjusted her costume as Cameron curled her hair. She felt Cameron rest her head on her shoulder and smile.

"You look so pretty."

"Thanks Allie." From outside, she heard a horn sound. "That's them!"

"Ok. Have a great time and don't stay out too late."

Noel stopped in the living room and leaned over the back of the couch, giving House a kiss on the cheek.

"Ew! Girl germs!" he snarked.

"Love you too Dad!" she called.

House stared at the front door and sighed. He had missed the years where she would chase him for attention and moved straight into the ones where she could take care of herself. Not that he would have like changing dirty diapers or cleaning up vomit but a part of him wished he could have caught more years with her. And if he got the chance, would he be willing to go through raising child? He shrugged the feeling off as Cameron sat next to him, turning his thoughts to Ocean's 12.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

"Hey girl!" Brett said as she climbed in the limo.

"Hey." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Nice costume!"

"Thanks. Oh, Noel, this is Marc." He pointed to a dark haired boy next to him, who smiled bashfully. "Marc this is my friend Noel."

"Nice to meet you."

Noel smiled but cast a glance over at Daniel. Hey was staring at her with that look he sometimes got when he was dying to hold her hand or kiss her.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Kendra whispered in her ear.

She moved to sit next to him.

"I miss you." She whispered.

"I miss you too."

"Really?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Noel put her head on his shoulder.

"I want you back." Daniel said.

"I didn't want to break up in the first place but you're 17."

"You never cared before."

"You'll be going to college soon."

"I know. But it won't be far and you'll be able to drive in a few years."

"Will you still want a relationship with me when you can't see me every day?"

"I didn't see you every day when you lived two towns over. I'll stay with you. I'll stay with you when I graduate. I'll stay with you when I'm in college. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A very nervous Wilson sat at the White Lion, waiting for his date to show up. His first real date with her… yikes… He hadn't been this nervous since House had been shot.

"James?" a voice said.

And there was Lisa Cuddy, looking beautiful.

"L-Lisa. I-Here." He said, getting up and pulling out a chair for her.

"Thanks."

Awkward silence…

"It's nice to see you outside of work." Wilson said. '_In what world does that sound charming?'_

"You too. I'm certainly looking forward to House's vacation in a few days."

"Yeah I think everyone in the hospital is."

They both laughed. Lisa picked up her menu and scanned it quickly.

"I think I'll get the chicken alfredo. It's delicious."

"I had that when I was over in Italy."

"You went to Italy?"

"Yeah. I was 19. I went there with-"

"Chase?" Lisa said suddenly.

"What? No. Huh?" Wilson stuttered confused.

"Look, its Chase." She said pointing.

Chase had just entered with his date. Spotting them, he waved slightly.

"Do you wanna invite them over?" Lisa asked.

"Sure. The more the merrier." Wilson said, feeling slightly relieved. Double dates always took the pressure off people. They waved them over.

Chase looked at the girl, who nodded and smiled and they came over.

"Hey. Phoenix, this is Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Wilson. This is my friend Phoenix."

"It's nice to meet you. You can call me Lisa. Doctor just seems so silly when you're not in a hospital."

"It's nice to meet you Lisa."

"You can pull up some chairs if you want." Wilson told Chase.

So the four began chatting amiably and were just about to order their meal when…

"Is that Foreman?" Wilson asked.

Foreman had just entered The White Lion with his girlfriend Julia. Spotting them, they came over to say hello. And hello turned into pulling up chairs and joining the conversation, which happened to be about world travels. And this conversation continued for a while until…

"Why didn't anyone tell me there was gonna be a party?" Allison said laughing.

"Hey Cameron!" Wilson said, smiling. Cameron's smile got bigger when she saw that he was holding hands with Cuddy.

"I'm gonna assume that you're gonna ask us to pull up chairs." House said.

"Would you listen if we said no?" Wilson asked.

"Probably not."

"Phoenix, right. Noel's friend?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you. And you must Noel's father?"

"Unfortunately." He said smiling.

Cameron's phone rang and she dragged it out of her purse to answer it. She glanced at the screen and saw Noel's name flashing.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I'm going to tell you exactly where I am and you cannot tell my Dad."


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

Allison Cameron was torn. Should she tell her boyfriend that her daughter was in some random location or should keep it to herself?

"Greg?" she said. "We have to go."

"Go?" House looked over confused. "Why? And why are we being monosyllabic?"

"Noel just called. They're in a little bit of trouble."

Cameron stared, trying to gauge a reaction. She half expected the restaurant to implode while he freaked out. The other half of her expected him to shrug and go back to his meal. House nodded succinctly and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the restaurant. Cameron hardly had time to grab her purse before she was yanked out the door.

"House?" Wilson called. "I'm not picking up your bill!"

"On a mission. Pay you back later." The doctor called back before the door closed. And for once, Wilson actually believed him.

AN: I know, crappy excuse for a chapter. I just wanted to let you know the story was still alive.


End file.
